swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotfix 15.1
Star Wars Galaxies: Hotfix 15.1 On Thursday, January 28th, at 4:00 AM PST all U.S. and European galaxies will be taken down for server maintenance and a Hotfix. When the Hotfix is complete, all galaxies will be live but unavailable while we complete final testing. All galaxies will be made available after that time. [http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/converter.htm Click here for a Time Zone Calculator] Star Wars Galaxies: Hotfix 15.1 GCW *City invasions now check to see if the general is alive and completes the invasion if the general has died, but did not notify the server. *A final communication from an Imperial or Rebel leader will congratulate faction and faction helper players that participated in a successful defense of a GCW city or killing the General. *Invasions will run concurrently in all three cities. *System messages for repairing or missing tools should not be sent on a menu request any longer for barricades and patrol objects. The system message now only displays after using the menu option. *Repair quests for barricades, turrets, and patrol points now require 10 repairs instead of 1 to complete. This reduces the spam of quest offer windows to allow faster repairing of invasion installations. *Patrol points can now be repaired. *Crafting tools no longer lose charges if an attempt to repair something fails due to the countdown timer already being displayed. *The GCW City Tutorial UI now has a button named "Get Nearest GCW City Waypoints" that will provide waypoints based on faction or mercenary status. Waypoints are issued if the player is within the city limits of a conflict city during construction and combat phases. *Entertainer - During the combat phase the General will give entertainers both the Rally and the cure Fatigue quest when asked. *Fixed an issue that would allow a smuggler to reset parts of the slicing minigame by stopping and restarting the dialog. *The Planet Map window title now contains the GCW planetary score. *Factional presence will not be granted if you are swimming (or if mounted, your vehicle/mount is on/above water). *Added crafting stations to the offensive camps in place of the junk dealers. *A "GCW Personal Contribution" radial menu has been added to the war terminal/intel pad that will display a breakdown of the various GCW regions/categories to which you have contributed over the past 30 days. *GCW Battle Worn Rebel Battle Utility Belt fixed for GCW rewards. *GCW score on nearby planets is affected by space earned GCW points. User Interface *Score values for the History Graph tooltips are now correct (they were previously reversed). *After years of dedicated research from the far ends of the Galaxy, several experiments on various species of 'volunteers', and consultation with the Emperor himself; the Imperial Galactic Science Board has released the following amendment: the Galaxies Winner Icon and your Galaxy Winner Icon on the GCW Info screen no longer make sounds, or highlight, when you click on them. *The GCW Categories on both the GCW Information screen and the Planet Map are now alphabetized. *Being within range of a GCW city during a conflict, when an announcement is sent to all players within range, will provide the player with a one time popup user interface that provides details on how to participate in the invasion or defense of the city. *Players can access city conflict hints by using the slash command /gcwSkirmishCityHelp or use the GCW City Help Icon in their command browser. *Rebel and Imperial Helpers (mercenaries) will receive Rebel or Imperial announcements instead of neutral announcements. Category:Updates